This invention relates to a golf driving mat and, more particularly, to a mat simulating turf, in which the mat comprises a plurality of interlocking panels.
Golf driving ranges, which provide facilities for practice driving, normally are equipped with simulated grass mats at each driving station, in which upstanding bristles, embedded in a backing, provide a surface similar to the turf normally encountered on fairways and tee stations at golf courses.
Tee-off conditions are duplicated by the incorporation of an upstanding flexible tube or `tee` extending above the surface of the simulated turf, upon which the practice ball may be positioned for driving. The tee is normally comprised of a flanged flexible tubular element, inserted upwardly through an aperture formed in the backing of the mat.
Dimensionally, the mat is usually rectangular in shape, perhaps six feet to the side, in order to freely accommodate the user while assuming a practice position standing on the mat addressing the ball so positioned on the tee.
As can be expected, the impact of the club head on the bristles of the mat ultimately results in the wearing or breakdown of the mat in the vicinity of the club head striking zone, which has heretofore necessitated the replacement of the golf practice mat, with attendant cost.
In partial response to the wear problem, a golf practice mat is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,391 to Elesh, in which groups of bristles or tufts are replaceably mounted on the backing by means of anchoring rods, thereby providing for replacement of the tufts when necessary.
The structure of this invention addresses the wear problem in a novel fashion, by providing a mat comprised of interlocking panels which are readily assembled and allow for mat upgrading by simple removal of the panel exhibiting unacceptable wear, and its substitution with a replacement panel.
In its preferred embodiment, the panels are formed of molded plastic or an elastomeric substance such as hard rubber, with interlocking finger elements formed on the rectangular edges thereof, adapted for engagement with adjacent panels.
Another embodiment includes a perimeter frame into which the interlocking panels can be assembled, thereby to ensure a firm surface on which the golfer positions himself while driving.